New beginning
by IAwriter
Summary: Sometimes, life is weird. Sometimes, you have to come terms with the fact that the weirdness is happing to you. Whether it comes in a human form or pink pajamas, you just have to go with the flow. Kendra and Seth will discovered that despite going though more stuff that any normal teenager, they have a lot to learn.


**Sometimes, life is weird. Sometimes, you have to come terms with the fact that the weirdness is happing to you. Whether it comes in a human form or pink pajamas, you just have to go with the flow. Kendra and Seth will discovered that despite going though more stuff that any normal teenager, they have a lot to learn.**

**Setting:Slightly after the key to the demon prison.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, I do not own anything but my own words. Well, technically I don't own words. And any new ideas comes from my subconscious gathering a bunch of information from something and combine it to make this fanfic of fablehaven. So anything that seems familiar to you, it's something that i don't own. My point is, don't sue me!**

Seth POV third person:

Seth was beginning to get very tired of sitting by his sister on the bank and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book Kendra was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Seth, "without pictures or conversations?"

So he was considering, in his own mind, whether the pleasure of capturing yet another fairy would be worth the trouble, when his sister suddenly stood up.

There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Seth think it so very much out of the way to hear his sister swearing. but, when Kendra actually throw her book at a random fairy, did he actually paid attention.

Burning with curiosity, Seth was about to question his sister what drives her to torture an "innocent" fairy , however he didn't get a chance. Kendra was already up on her feet and running back to grandpa Sorenson house.

puzzled, Seth look around to see if anything strike him out of the ordinary. From where he's standing, there was nothing. He was seriously considering that Kendra have gone mental. It wasn't like her to suddenly start swearing and beating a fairy. She's a fairy-kind! She's supposed to be protecting the fairy, not committing an act of violence towards it.

Growing even more curious, he for the first time, willingly picked up a book owned by Kendra. However, he found that as he flipped through the pages, there was nothing on it. It was blank.

Confused,he picked up the book and headed back inside, and was convinced that it was just her time of the the month. However, he never did consider that Kendra outburst could be something else.

So, when Seth was back inside the attic, he was surprised to find his sister in a pile of books. As he took a closer look, the pages were blank. Every single one.

Thinking that he properly wouldn't get a chance to speak to Kendra, he decided that this was the perfect moment to make fun of her "So, that's why you love books so much! you don't have to read them."

His sister responded by throwing a book at him. Or at least, she tried to. The book sailed into the air and whacked Warren in the head.

"Woah, I just come to tell you guys that Dinner is almost ready." Warren spoke. "Oh, and Your boyfriend is here."

Seth thought he saw his sister frowned, but quickly dismissed it when a smile was plastered on her face. However, as he met Warren eyes, he knew that he wasn't imagining it.

Seth watched as Kendra headed downstairs before ushering Warren inside and closing the doors.

—

Seth POV first person

Although I hate to admit it, I'm worried about my sister. She was never good when it comes to self defense, so anyone could easily come replaced her with a sting bulbs. Seriously, she's more prone to danger than I am. Which, if you think about it, is unfair.

All the cool things get happen to Kendra without her trying, while I have to break several rules to have the same bragging rights as her. Even then, everyone would be praising her for killing the Demon King with MY sword.

You know, I made this really professional business deal with the singing sisters. sAnd what do I get? Nothing. No praise, no well done on my profession. okay, so I'm a bit jealous of her getting all the attention.

I get that that she's a fairykind and all, but that doesn't mean she's "purer" than me. Hey! That's it. Kendra might be pregnant!

OH MY GOSH! That would explain why Bracken is here. Hmmm..wait. Hold on. What was I worried about again?

Oh yeah, Kendra could be replaced by a sting bulbs. I wonder if there's still some of those around. It would be so cool to have one. I wonder if my shadow charmer power would be transferred over to my own sting bulbs. Kendra mention that hers doesn't, but I'm much more awesome than her. I should go ask the Sphinx for some sometimes.

I was suddenly joint out of my thoughts when warren waved his hand at me. "Hello? Are you even listening?"

I shakes my head in response. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I get sidetracked and distracted often. They don't really expect me to actually pay attention.

Hmm…you know, if you take the word pay literally. It would be like "buying" people eyes. You since, I have to PAY attention. Okay, that was lame. Wait.

Didn't Kendra told me that lame is a district of Munich, Germany? Wow. I removed that, I'm becoming a nerd. First, I read a book. Second, I listen to some of the instructions and rules. Third, I remember annoying stuff Kendra told me.

Hey. Where's warren? Er..he probably left to see Vanessa. Oh yeah, Bracken is here. I better go downstairs to check on the lovebirds.

—

Seth POV third person

Seth wondered whether if his fixed gaze on Kendra was bordering on creepiness after all. He was after all, blessed by a macabre group of demons, and every suspicious actions would lead to the belief that dark diabolism and corruption is catching up to him.

Although it's frustrating that every malfeasance actions would get everyone so worked up, he couldn't help but feed them reasons to be wary of him. Seth was fully aware that he's properly giving his family a heart attack, however they were for once actually paying more attention to his strange behavior than his sister.

Although now that Seth thought about it, Bracken had stop ogling his sister and divert his attention towards Seth. A bit taken aback with the fact that everyone now had stop eating to stare at him, Seth sudden gaiety of being in the center of attention had turned into something else. Agitated, Seth made a peace symbol with hand and went back to eating.

Of course, Seth out-of character moment wouldn't be easily forgotten. Even through he had stopped "glaring" at his dear sweet sister, he could feel the burning stares directed to him.

Seth decided it was't actually his fault that everyone at the dining table had been acting odd, but it was the Unicorn prince. He bet that it was his presence that made the room tense. Yes, seth thought, it was all prissy fault.

Bracken decided to take this award silence as an invitation to spark a conversation. "so, m-the fairy Queen wanted Kendra to come to the Fairy realm with us."

"It's not like we can't refuse this oh-so-generous offer from the great and powerful Queen can't we?" Kendra spoke sarcastically. "so, what does she want this time?"

It suddenly hit Seth that he couldn't be the only one who noticed Kendra changed of attitude a couple of days ago. He thought because he was much closer to Kendra than the rest of his family that he would be the only one who notice it. However, that was just him being as self-centered as always.

Sighing, Seth decided that this is not something he wanted to be involved in. Whatever is going on with Kendra, he doesn't want to know. Whatever, the fairy Queen wants with her, he doesn't care. Whatever is going on between Bracken and Kendra relationship, it their business.

Looking down at his plate, Seth know that he couldn't eat with all the stuff that is going on. All the fighting, all the pain, everything just doesn't matter anymore. Why go to school? I'm going to get killed by a magical goblin one day? Why make friends? A human is going to turn into a dragon and killed them all.

No, seth thought. He's not going to blethered himself over something that happen long ago. Although everything seems minor and unimportant after everything that happen, there's still hope. Yes, their home was destroyed. Yes, his paren't decided to move to Fablehaven. Yes, they are home-schooled now. Yes, everything was changing, but that's okay.

Although he wasn't as happy and carefree before, he was still Seth. He needed to stop brooding and worrying and become bad-ass again. Now, he should finished his dinner and see what rules he can break but isn't too dangerous.

**I'm trying to differentiate the characters narrating and thinking voice, so this story is not written by two different person. Thanks for taking time to read. I, know that my grammar and writing skills is not excellent. If any of you spotted any errors, please point it out.**


End file.
